


into the woods

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Moss Covered Unicorn - Freeform, Ridiculous Disambiguation, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: Thor and Sif meet a most peculiar creature while hunting.





	into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I haven't drawn in ages, but I hope you like this treat!

[ ](https://imgur.com/4CQMKBx)

[Click for bigger](https://imgur.com/lGvwpzF)


End file.
